General Vezax
General Vezax è il dodicesimo boss di Ulduar. Può essere trovato in Descent into Madness a guardia della Prison of Yogg-Saron. Le classi che utilizzano mana avranno a che fare con il blocco sulla rigenerazione, ma potranno ripristinarlo distruggendo cristalli che rilasciano un residuo sul pavimento. L'Hard mode richiede che non venga rotto alcun cristallo impedendo la rigenerazione di mana. Abilità 25 man *Danno bianco di circa 30-35k su plate. *Immune al taunt * * * * * * *32px [http://www.wowhead.com/npc=33488/saronite-vapors Saronite Vapors] - Circa ogni 30 secondi un cristallo verde chiamato Saronite Vapor si forma e galleggia per la stanza; ogni cristallo ha 25.200 hp. Intutto ne spawnano 8 (l'ottavo spawna al 4° minuto circa). Quando un cristallo viene distrutto, lascia una pozza verde per terra. I player che ci stanno sopra prenderanno danni Shadow, ma rigenereranno anche mana. Un player che rimane nella pozza prenderà un debuff chiamato [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=63322 '''Saronite Vapors'] che stacka ogni 2 secondi.'' :Ogni stack aumenta la quantità di mana rigenerato ma anche la quantità di danno preso: ::1 Stack 100 mana 200 Danno ::2 Stacks 200 mana 400 Danno ::3 Stacks 400 mana 800 Danno ::4 Stacks 800 mana 1.600 Danno ::5 Stacks 1.600 mana 3.200 Danno ::6 Stacks 3.200 mana 6.400 Danno ::7 Stacks 6.400 mana 12.800 Danno ::8 Stacks 12.800 mana 25.600 Danno ::n Stacks 100×2(n−1) mana 200×2(n−1) Danno ::Non si conosce il limite. La modaità Hard Mode è attivata se non si distrugge alcun Saronite Vapors e permettendo al sestro Saronite Vapor di spawnare; appena il sesto spawna, essi si fondono e diventano un Saronite Animus con 12,4M hp. * Abilità 10 man *Danno bianco di circa 15-20k su plate. *Immune al taunt * * * * * * *32px [http://www.wowhead.com/npc=33488/saronite-vapors Saronite Vapors] - Circa ogni 30 secondi un cristallo verde chiamato Saronite Vapor si forma e galleggia per la stanza; ogni cristallo ha 12.600 hp. Intutto ne spawnano 8 (l'ottavo spawna al 4° minuto circa). Quando un cristallo viene distrutto, lascia una pozza verde per terra. I player che ci stanno sopra prenderanno danni Shadow, ma rigenereranno anche mana. Un player che rimane nella pozza prenderà un debuff chiamato [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=63322 '''Saronite Vapors'] che stacka ogni 2 secondi.'' :Ogni stack aumenta la quantità di mana rigenerato ma anche la quantità di danno preso: ::1 Stack 100 mana 200 Danno ::2 Stacks 200 mana 400 Danno ::3 Stacks 400 mana 800 Danno ::4 Stacks 800 mana 1.600 Danno ::5 Stacks 1.600 mana 3.200 Danno ::6 Stacks 3.200 mana 6.400 Danno ::7 Stacks 6.400 mana 12.800 Danno ::8 Stacks 12.800 mana 25.600 Danno ::n Stacks 100×2(n−1) mana 200×2(n−1) Danno ::Non si conosce il limite. La modaità Hard Mode è attivata se non si distrugge alcun Saronite Vapors e permettendo al sestro Saronite Vapor di spawnare; appena il sesto spawna, essi si fondono e diventano un Saronite Animus con 2M hp. * Strategia Prima di pullare, bisogna disporre i caster in cerchio intorno al General Vezax ad una giusta distanza tra di loro in modo da evitare lo spargersi del Mark of the Faceless e che troppe persone vengano colpite contemporanemante dallo Shadow Crash. Quando il tank aggra il boss, tutti gli healer deveno andare in range melee del boss (<15 yarde), per non essere compiti dal Mark of the Faceless e per lasciare più spazio ai caster. La spell Searing Flames dev'essere sempre interrotta appena il boss inizia a castarla. Quando General Vezax casta Surge of Darkness, il tank deve rimanere d'v'è, dato che il danno fatto da Vezax è curabile. Dopo ogni Surge of Darkness, un melee o un ranged non occupato (magari un DPS che ha troppo treath) dovrebbe andare ad uccidere il Saronite Vapor più vicino. Tutti gli healer possono entrare nella pozza verde finchè non hanno 6-7 stack di debuff, poi devono uscirci. Se la prima rigenerazione non è abbastanza, ci possono rientrare per altri 6-7 stack (una volta che hanno fatto scadere i primi 6-7). Se la prossima Saronite Vapor non è vicino al boss, il tank deve muoversi per raggiungerla. Tutto il raid deve procedere attentamente (gli healer e i melee devono rimanere nei 15yd di raggio) e i caster devono rimanere lontani uno dall'altro. Dato l'utilizzo della zone d'energia nera lasciata da uno Shadow Crash, i caster non dovrebbero aver bisogno di utilizzare i Saronite Vapor fino al quarto o quinto Surge of Darkness. Quando ne hanno bisogno, mentre si avvicinano in range melee, devo fare attenzione a non avere il Mark of the Faceless. Finchè i DPS rimangono sotto il treath, possono fare danno continuamente (General Vezax NON è tauntabile, quindi superare il tank risulterebbe nella morte del player e eventualmente anche il wipe dell'intero raid). Quando uno Shadow Crash va verso un caster, egli deve muoversi per evitare il danno AoE e successivamente ritornare nella posizione dove si è formata la zone nera d'energia. Per evitare la diffusione del Mark of the Faceless, solo il caster obiettivo dello Shadow Crash deve restarci dentro. Per risparmiare mana, i caster dovrebbero fare DPS solo quando rimangono nel campo d'energia nero lasciato dallo Shadow Crash. Nonostante questo possa essere frustante, è il modo più sicuro per risparmiare Saronite Vapor per il bisogno degli healer, inoltre l'enrage timer di 10 minuti permette di farlo facilmente. Degno di nota anche il Power Word:Shield in addizione con le pozze dello Shadow Crash; dato che lo scudo è un effetto ad assorbimento, questo non viene intaccatto dalla riduzione delle cure delle zone nere mentre si verfica il risparmio in mana. Note: ' *''Un Death Knight, tank o dps, è molto utile da questo boss, poichè il Death Grip limiterà il movimento del raid alla ricerca dei Saronite Vapor. *''Se non ci sono almeno 4 caster, un healer deve andare oltre i 15yd dal boss, per evitare che General Vezax casti il '''Mark of the Faceless sul tank.'' Citazioni ;Aggro *'Your destruction will herald a new age of suffering!' ;Hard Mode attivata *'Behold, now! Terror, absolute!' ;Surge of Darkness *'The black blood of Yogg-Saron courses through me! I. AM. UNSTOPPABLE!' ;Uccide un player *'You thought to stand before the legions of death... and survive?' *'Defiance... a flaw of mortality.' ;Enrage (10 min) *'Your defeat was inevitable!' ;Morte *'Oh, what horrors await....' File sonori Vedi File sonori di Ulduar - General Vezax